You Don't Have to Fear the Dark
by SevSnape13
Summary: "Why do you want me on your side?" Jack clarifies. "Because I know what it's like to be alone, Jack. I know you do as well. But I don't want you to be alone anymore. I don't want to be alone anymore," Pitch says, putting his hand on Jacks shoulder. Blue eyes meet gold, and for a moment, they just stare at each other. "We don't have to be afraid of the dark," Jack responds.
1. Chapter 1

Jack fights against the bars, trying to bend them, break them, or in any way damage them. They would not, though, which renders Jack helpless, and he is at the mercy of his captor- Pitch Black. Screaming in frustration, he punches the wall, and falls onto the floor, his energy lowering. He wraps his arms around his knees, shutting himself off from the world. He doesn't care anymore.

Pitch Black, from the shadows, smiles as he sees this. Just a little more, and the boy will be his, and no longer will he be a slave and toy for those Guardians. Just a little more, and the boy shall be free.

"Enjoying your stay, Mr. Frost?" Asks Pitch, smiling at the boy. The boy looks up, and life sparks back into his blue eyes. He scowls at Pitch Black, standing up.

"Give me back my staff!" Yells Jack, reaching out of the cage, towards Pitch. Pitch laughs at him, before taking Jacks staff out of his robes, waving it in front of the boy.

"You want it? Have it!" He yells, breaking the staff in half and throwing it towards the boy. It could be fixed with a little magic, but the boy does not need to know that right now. The look on the boy's face, so heartbroken, so hurt makes Pitch cringe. He looks up at Pitch, his eyes filled with tears. He falls to his knees, holding his staff, one side in either hand. The life seems to have left his eyes for a moment, before returning a moment later, alongside anger.

"You just wait until the other guardians come, they're-" Jack says, before being cut off by Pitch.

"Not coming," Pitch says, smirking at Jack's shocked reaction.

"What?" Jack asks, incredulous.

"They're not coming, in fact, they're not even near. They're at the North Pole, most likely sharing a round of hot chocolate. Or whatever it is those weirdos do during their free time," Pitch says.

"They're not coming to save me?"

"Why would they? After all you're just a pawn to them. Think about it, Frost, why didn't they ever try to communicate with you before? They'd known you existed, but why didn't they tell you about whom you were before? They knew that you couldn't be seen by others, so why didn't they help you? Now, why would they help you now? Plus, they could always replace you. What, with you being nothing more than a rebellious, naughty, and mischievous teen to them. They don't trust or believe in you Jack, and after you've served your purpose, they'll dispose of you, and you'll be alone and forgotten again," Pitch says, seeing the doubt and realization on the boy's face.

"But you don't have to be alone, because I know of your true capabilities and talents, Jack. If you would like," Pitch says, appearing in front of the boy. "We can be alone, together."

Jack looks up at Pitch, his eyes hopeful, yet still full of doubt.

"Why?" He asks suddenly, looking Pitch in the eyes.

"Why what?" Pitch asks, kneeling down beside Jack.

"Why do you want me on your side?" Jack clarifies.

"Because I know what it's like to be alone, Jack. I know you do as well. But I don't want you to be alone anymore. _I_ don't want to be alone anymore," Pitch says, putting his hand on Jacks shoulder. Blue eyes meet gold, and for a moment, they just stare at each other.

"We don't have to be afraid of the dark," Jack responds softly. Pitch smiles, as he fixes Jacks staff and hand it back to him. Jack realizes, smiling, that Pitch isn't anywhere near as horrid as he thought. In fact, Pitch isn't horrid at all.


	2. Epilogue

One year has passed since Pitch had taken him from the guardians. It was a long and hard year, because hope can be hard to crush sometimes. But once hope is lost, everything else is, and ideas are easily planted in one's head. All Pitch had to do was to say the right words, at the right times, and like an infection, it spread.

Earlier on in the year, Pitch had branded Jack, writing 'Icy Darkness' on Jack's left forearm, as a way to connect Jack to him, and to mess with the other guardians even more. It was not like any other scar, because it was filled with nightmare sand, making it impossible for it to fade, and making it easier for Jack to be controlled and tamed, like a wild animal.

After that, it was all a matter of waiting, waiting for Jack to blindly follow Pitch. Pitch had treated him kindly, didn't ignore him, feigning compassion towards the young boy, and when he whispered manipulative words to make the boy hate the guardians, he noticed how the boys center changed. His once icy blue eyes turned black, and his center became darker and colder- desolation. With Pitch's fear and Jack's desolation, the world was plunged into a world of darkness, and the two of them ruled, side by side, as every human bowed down to them.

The guardians had been surprised to find Jack next to Pitch, looking as mischievous as always, but in a darker way. Jack appeared to be half-dead, with the way his eyes seemed broken, but that was before Jack called on one of the most violent storms in history. Needless to say, the guardians lost against the two, and the world lost all hope, wonder, dreams and memories of happiness. They became like a distant dream, forgotten and swept aside. However, the Icy Darkness, as Pitch and Jack preferred to call themselves, became as powerful as ever.

Now, Jack stands next to Pitch Black, both of their eyes shining maliciously, as they throw black sand and icicles towards the homes of people who had never believed in them before, young or old, boy or girl. Of course, it won't be long until they come for you. So, if you feel desolation and fear, remember who the guardians were, and what they did. Don't let the darkness blind you. That is, if it hasn't already.

Nobody is ever too old to believe.


End file.
